pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Elemental Sword Farmer
This build utilizes the Elite Shadow Form skill paired with Sliver Armor and a high number of foes to quickly bring down Margonites and Graven Monoliths in Normal Mode or Hard Mode to farm for Elemental Swords. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/eleme shadow=12+1+3 earthm=12 deadly=3FormChargeof Elemental PowerArmorGazeRefugeParadoxof Haste/build Equipment * A full set of Radiant Insignias. * A Mask with attribute point in Shadow arts * +5 energy, enchanting 20% weapon. * Totem Axe and a Earth Scroll is the preferred weapon set, but any weapon with a 20% enchant mod and a + energy mod will do the trick. Usage * First you need the Quest called A Show of Force which is obtained from Officer Lohru in Remains of Sahlahja. Complete all objectives (mainly talking) until you get the Rune of DOOM and are asked to clear the temple. * Then exit the Remains of Sahlahja through the Sulfurous Waste Exit and talk to the Ghostly Scout and obtain the Undead Hunt from him. * Go to the wurm spoor and get inside and travel to the South Eastern portion of the map, you can do this by fighting the first few groups of Undead, or by just running past them. * Once you get to the temple where the monoliths are, you are going to want to flag your heroes out of sight, so they are greyed out and you will receive all of the drops. * Go to the corner of the hill next to the Temple, and leave your wurm, and stand right on the little mound directly facing the entrance to the Temple. * Cast Shadow of Haste and run into the Temple, but do not aggro yet, you will want to activate Shadow Form , followed by Death's Charge to any of the monoliths that are adjacent to a Abaddon Shrine. * Once you are next to the Abaddon Shrine's, click on them to activate them, you should be able to get around 2-4 shrines activated before your Shadow Form runs out. * When you see that your Shadow Form is running out, you want to click Deadly Paradox, this is a stance, so it will cancel out your Shadow of Haste , which will make you reappear where you first cast Shadow of Haste, near the little mound. * You can use Shadow Refuge to regain your health, but its not necessary. When your Shadow Form is recharged, repeat the process of activating shrines and stance cancelling until you activated nearly all of the shrines. * Now that all of the shrines are activated, the fun begins. You are going to repeat the process, but this time, you are going to use Glyph of Elemental Power followed by Sliver Armor after casting Death's Charge. * Immediately after doing this, you should get all the aggro that you can, and you will see damage all over the place, and you will be getting drops and experience extremely fast. * And as usual, when you see that Shadow Form is running out, use Deadly Paradox to get out of there. * When there are only a few Monoliths or Margonites left, run to the Wurm Spoor around the corner, jump in a Wurm, and unflag your heroes, kill whats left, and collect all of your drops! *It is no biggie if you kill all the Monoliths and activate all the Shrines. If it says quest completed, simply abandon the quest, and get it again. Counters * Bad timing or the location of where you use Shadow of Haste can get you to keep aggro after you shadow stepped out of the temple. * Margonite Reapers use a skill called Mystic Twister that hits foes in the area, so it will ignore your Shadow Form. Variants * Obsidian Flame in place of Lightbringer's Gaze. * Teinai's Crystal's in place of Lightbringer's Gaze. * Intensity in place of Lightbringer's Gaze * Dash in place of Deadly Paradox * Shadow Sanctuary in place of Shadow Refuge * Air of Superiority in place of Lightbringer's Gaze, also highly recommended due to the large amount of foes in the area, you have a high chance of getting your skills fully recharged. * Feigned Neutrality in place of Lightbringer's Gaze to keep up health and counter Mystic Twister * Mindbender in place of Shadow Refuge for additional running speed, casting speed, and works well with Obsidian Flame. Notes * If you see that you are getting hit with Mystic Twister , then you are going to get hit with it again most likely, so use Shadow Refuge. * The Earth Scroll is obtained from the collector Ohtah. * This build was originally created by someone else, I just changed it slightly. *You can also first activate Deadly Paradox, then Shadow Form, Shadow of Haste and then go in. This will make farming faster since you don't always have to wait for Shadow Form to recharge. *There's a small area with the Sulfurous Haze effect at the right side of the entry to the temple. *One full run in hard mode will raise you by roughly two and a half levels. *Due to over-farming, Arenanet has nerfed the drops from the margonites and graven monoliths in this area. This run is no longer very profitable and the odds of getting elemental sword drops are almost astronomical. See also * Video: A/E Ele Sword Farming * Video: E/A Ele/Assassin Version * Video: A/E Tomb of Primeval Kings Farming A/E Elemental Sword Farmer